zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Darko Brevic
Darko Brevic - pomniejszy, ale bardzo ważny antagonista w Grand Theft Auto IV. Pomimo tego, że pojawił się osobiście tylko raz, to on kształtuje obecną postać Niko Bellica przed wydarzeniami w grach, a następnie jest jego głównym celem w Liberty City. Jest jednym z trzech ocalałych z Drużyny Piętnastu, pozostali to Niko i Florian Cravic. Głosu podłożył mu Michael Medeiros. Biografia Przeszłość Darko był żołnierzem wraz z Niko Belliciem i Florianem Craviciem podczas wojen jugosłowiańskich i ostatecznie sprzedał swój oddział siłom wroga za 1000 USD, aby pomóc zapłacić za uzależnienie od heroiny. Niko spędził następną dekadę na polowaniu na Floriana i Darko, aby dowiedzieć się, kto zdradził drużynę i zemścić się. Po zdradzie Darko uciekł do Bukaresztu w Rumunii. Niko przenosi się do Liberty City, by znaleźć Floriana, który w międzyczasie zmienił nazwisko na Bernie Crane. Niko odkrywa jednak, że Bernie jest niewinny i zaczyna szukać Darko. Wydarzenia w GTA IV Jeden z kontaktów Niko w organizacji United Liberty Paper ostatecznie organizuje porwanie Darko i pozostawia go na ziemi międzynarodowego lotniska Francisa, dla Bellica; Niko przybywa na lotnisko z Romanem i przesłuchuje Darko. Darko przypomina sobie go, oraz że ich drużyna nie była aniołami, stwierdzając, że Goran (inny członek ich drużyny) był odpowiedzialny za śmierć niektórych przyjaciół i sąsiadów Darko, i podaje Niko powód, dla którego zdradził grupę. Niko jest przerażony, że on i jego przyjaciele zostali sprzedani za tak marną sumę pieniędzy; w odpowiedzi Darko pyta, ile Niko obciążył za wszystkie morderstwa, które popełnił. Oburzony Niko mówi Darko, że zrujnował mu życie. Darko nazywa go również hipokrytą; Upada na kolana i mówi, że Niko wyświadczy mu przysługę, zabijając go. Rozpada się we łzach, a Roman próbuje odwieść Niko od tego pomysłu, mówiąc, że Darko „nie wygląda, jakby zbytnio cieszył się życiem”. Los Gracz może wtedy zdecydować, czy zabić Darko. Jeśli Darko będzie mógł żyć, Niko poczuje się trochę lepiej, wiedząc, że większa kara pozostawia Darko przy życiu, by cierpieć z powodu uzależnienia od narkotyków. Gdy Niko odchodzi, Darko ucieka krzycząc, oraz nigdy więcej się nie pojawia w grze. Nie wiadomo wtedy, co się z nim dzieje. Roman, Florian i Kontakt United Liberty Paper gratulują Niko, że w końcu uwolnił się od pragnienia zemsty. Jeśli gracz zdecyduje się zabić Darko, Niko zastrzeli go dwanaście razy, po jednym strzale za każdego straconego przyjaciela. Darko dziękuje Niko za jego śmierć, a Niko odchodzi czując pustkę, tak jak później mówi Romanowi. Jednak Roman, Bernie i Kontakt United Paper Liberty Paper gratulują Niko, że w końcu zemścił się, doradzając mu, aby zapomniał o przeszłości i skupił się na teraźniejszości. Osobowość Pochodzenie Darko jest w większości nieznane, ale sugeruje się, że podobnie jak Niko i większość serbskich nastolatków, Darko był świadkiem wielu okrucieństw podczas wojny jugosłowiańskiej, co doprowadziło go do złowrogiej ścieżki. Rzeczywiście Darko jest bardzo egocentryczny i nie ma skrupułów, by zdradzić swoich towarzyszy broni, nawet jeśli miałoby to katastrofalne skutki. Może to oznaczać, że Darko nie miał przyjaciół i nie jest zbyt towarzyski, być może nienawidził swoich towarzyszy, a raczej wcale ich oni go nie obchodzili. Nie ma żadnego hobby (poza narkotykami) i, w przeciwieństwie do wielu antagonistów Grand Theft Auto, nie jest motywowany chciwością ani zemstą; zamiast tego pojawia się raczej jako człowiek amoralny. Jest wyjątkowo pesymistyczny i nie ma w sobie ani miłości, ani pasji, ani nawet życiowych celów. Jest gotów zrobić wszystko, aby zdobyć narkotyki, nawet jeśli osłabiły go i zamieniły w „ćpuna”, jak stwierdził Niko podczas ich konfrontacji. Taki nihilizm doprowadził Darko do mrocznych myśli i chce, aby Niko zakończył jego nieszczęśliwe życie, będąc wdzięcznym graczowi, jeśli ten zdecyduje się go zabić. Ciekawostki * Darko Brevic może być odniesieniem do Darko Milaniča. * W przeciwieństwie do większości oszczędzonych postaci, Darko nie pojawi się w losowym spotkaniu. en:Darko Brevic Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Grand Theft Auto Kategoria:Amoralni Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Uzależnieni Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Niszczyciele więzi Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Status zależny od wyboru gracza Kategoria:Samobójcy Kategoria:Mający wyrzuty sumienia Kategoria:Zło z przeszłości Kategoria:Przyjaciel bohatera Kategoria:Nieletni przestępcy Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Zmienni Kategoria:Nihiliści Kategoria:Wyrzutki Kategoria:Paranoicy Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Zło konieczne